


Poor Little Chat

by not_a_hero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Secret Identity, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_hero/pseuds/not_a_hero
Summary: Chat Noir is kidnapped by Hawk Moth and Hawk Moth patiently waits out Chat Noir's time limit.Read the tags.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 170





	Poor Little Chat

Chat Noir whimpered helplessly as Hawk Moth's long, thin fingers milked yet another orgasm from the hero's over-stimulated prostate. Thin cum dribbled out of the tip of his soft, underdeveloped cock, rolling down the underside and unceremoniously hitting the floor. Agonizingly slowly, Hawk Moth removed his fingers from Chat's tight hole and smacked him once on the rear. The force rippled through his body, forcing an aftershock through his aching balls. A single drop of seed welled up on his slit, but didn't fall.

"Look at that," the tall villain said, smirking. He stepped in front of Chat and made deliberate eye contact as he used his index finger to collect the remnants of cum from the tip of the boy's diminutive member. "You've still got something left in you after all."

Chat Noir didn't respond -- he didn't have the strength. If it weren't for the cuffs above his head and spreader bar keeping him upright, he wouldn't even be able to stand. His insides felt like they were melting, his knees shook. More than anything, he wished he could at least look like he was still resisting. Like he wasn't loving every moment. But he knew the truth. He knew Hawk Mouth knew the truth, too. The bell around his neck jingled softly as he lolled his head forwards. 

The villain lifted his finger to Chat's face. "Open up." 

Only a moment passed between Chat recognizing his defeat glistening on his arch enemy's fingertip and opening his mouth to accept it. His soft peachy lips parted, revealing a wet pink tongue. When he wasn't immediately rewarded with his captor's fingers, his eyebrows knit together in a worried stare. Another whimper, quickly and desperate, escaped from his waiting mouth. 

"So needy." Hawk Moth tutted and Chat Noir whimpered again, louder. "I suppose I can indulge you this once." 

As soon as Chat felt Hawk Moth's fingers slide over his tongue, his lips closed around them. He suckled and licked them with the vigor of a newborn. The taste of his own semen -- he knew it well -- spread across his tongue and mingled with the lube Hawk Moth had been using when he fingered him. Already Chat missed the feeling of something in his ass. Already he wanted to be violated more by the man who consistently terrorized his friends and family.

"I think that's quite enough for now, don't you, Kitten?" Hawk Moth withdrew his fingers from Chat's hungry mouth with a soft _pop_ before pulling his gloves back on. He ruffled his hand through Chat's soft hair, pausing briefly to toy with his leather ears. "After all, you'll need your strength for what comes next. Get some rest."

Hawk Moth left the room without another word, leaving Chat Noir still bound and all but naked in the cool dome-shaped room. All alone with his thoughts and his body betraying him by crying out for more. As the hero struggled to regain composure, he felt the ring around his finger and hoped Ladybug wouldn't find him like this. He steadied his breathing and tried to bring down his heartrate enough to allay the feeling between his slender legs.

* * *

When he had first awakened in this unfamiliar place, he was angry and terrified. His costume had been stripped away, save for his mask and ring, which Hawk Moth couldn't remove, and his ears and bell (now attached to a black leather collar), which Hawk Moth could have removed but chose to leave on because they were "fun."

He knew the lock-down protocol: Plagg had explained that in the event of capture all remaining energy would be directed into keeping his ring on his finger and his mask on his face. Lock-down could last as long as 6 hours and he didn't know how much longer he had left. He didn't have his Cataclysm or his claws or speed. All he had was the taunts from Hawk Moth about Ladybug's activities. He was running out of time until his disguise finally fell and it was over. 

He struggled and swore and made all kinds of threats he had no way of seeing through, which Hawk Moth responded to with a silent handjob. The villain's touch was surprisingly gentle, yet practiced, and it wasn't long until Chat Noir was practically purring under his touch. As he came against his will for the first time, Chat saw white and felt something he was wholly unfamiliar with. 

From there, Hawk Moth's actions only escalated. He pinched and sucked the boy's shiny pink nipples until they were painfully swollen from the attention. The cool air alone became enough for stimulation. Chat Noir was all but begging for Hawk Moth to touch his cock again, but the villain didn't so much as glance down.

Once he decided that Chat's nipples had gotten enough attention, Hawk Moth forced his dick, long and thick as a baseball bat, down the boy's throat with complete disregard for his well-being. Chat immediately choked, but Hawk Moth did nothing to relieve him and waited patiently for Chat to regain his composure. Eyes welling with painful tears and unable to breathe, he knew that if he didn't do something, he wouldn't be able to breathe. 

To his credit, the boy was a quick learner. He sucked eagerly at the massive cock, learning to control his breathing and circle his tongue up and down the shaft with the smoothness of a practiced slut. He found a rhythm quickly and was ashamedly pleased with himself when he noticed the Hawk Moth seemed to be enjoying fucking his mouth. The occasional soft grunt or gentle thrust was the only reaction he gave, but Chat knew it was good. After what felt like hours of worshipping his gorgeous cock, the villain suddenly threaded this hands through the boy's hair before pulling his head down and cumming. Hawk Moth laughed and called Chat his "kitten" as he came thick streams directly into the boy's throat. 

Hawk Moth stuffed his still half-hard cock back into his pants and leaned over to meet Chat's eye. "Did you enjoy your meal?" 

Chat looked pointedly away from him, but Hawk Moth caught the boy's chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced him to look forward. Eye to eye. Chat blushed and shook at the proximity. 

"Don't pout, kitten. There's lots more in store for you." Chat swallowed. 

The man's gloved hands skimmed down the boy's back softly, landing on his pert backside. "Oh yes, we're going to have a lot of fun." 

All the while, Chat felt his resolve gradually wear down. More than anything, though, he didn't want Ladybug to see him like this. It was humiliating, being kidnapped and restrained and forced to pleasure their sworn enemy. Being forced to cum from his ass, over and over until he could barely remember who he was. If Ladybug saw him like this... he would never forgive himself for liking it. 

* * *

Chat chewed at his soft lips, briefly tasting the remnants of semen. His hairless cock started to harden again at the memory. The more he tried to will it down, the harder he got. By the time he reached his fully hard 3 inches, he was struggling against his restraints desperately seeking some kind of relief. 

It was at least an hour of twisting and writhing and fighting his arousal under Hawk Moth returned. Hawk Moth didn't seem remotely interested in Chat's current state, instead directing his attention to the tablet in his hands. 

"What do you think Ladybug would think if she found you like this?" Hawk Moth didn't look up, but clearly expected some kind of response. 

"Ah-um…" Chat stuttered, then paused. "I… don't know…" 

"Her precious sidekick, reduced to her nemesis's fucktoy. Not a good look, I'd imagine." He lifted the tablet to Chat's eyes so he could see Ladybug, clearly exhausted, fighting a brightly-coloured akuma he'd never seen before. 

Chat looked away, ashamed. He didn't even address the 'sidekick' remark. "Please… don't hurt her. Don't let her find me like this." 

Hawk Moth set the tablet aside and leaned over to meet Chat's eye. Chat fidgeted nervously, still hard and aching. "Oh?" the villain said simply. 

"Please!" Chat whimpered, a small moan following. "I'll do anything." 

Hawk Moth smirked. "Anything?" 

Chat knew exactly what he was being asked and he didn't miss a beat. "Anything! I promise I'll do anything. Please." 

Hawk Moth straightened and walked around to Chat's backside, running his soft gloved hands up and down his sides, hips, back. An unashamed moan burst from the boy's lips. The contact after an hour of desperation was too good to bear. The relentless teasing continued until Chat was almost ready to very. 

When Chat felt Hawk Moth's slippery fingers slide easily into his tight hole, he breathed a sigh of relief. A light chuckle in the form of a warm puff of air tickled the back of his neck, followed by the villain's thin lips kissing and sucking a small bruise into the nape of his neck. Chat was more startled than the first touch of Hawk Moth's lips than being marked up by him. 

Hawk Moth turned his attention away from sucking and biting little marks into the boy's flawless skin and whispered in this ear. "You know what's coming next, don't you?" 

"Y-yes, sir." 

"Tell me you want it." 

A pause. 

"I..." 

Hawk Moth pressed his index finger harshly into Chat Noir's most sensitive place. "Tell me you want it, kitten." 

"I-I-I want it." Chat struggled to form words as Hawk Moth's fingers continued. 

"You want what? Say the whole thing." Hawk Moth started nipping at Chat's neck. 

Chat shuddered from the pleasure at both ends. He felt his eyes rolling back into his head as his muscles twitched and spasmed all over. He was going to cum again. 

Hawk Moth stopped and Chat Noir nearly sobbed. Panicked, he turned as far as he could to plead with his enemy. "Please don't stop!" he cried from quivering lips. "Please. I-I need to cum!" 

The corner of Hawk Moth's mouth quirked up. "Beg for it." 

"Please fuck me!" The words were out before Chat even realized he was saying them. Even Hawk Moth seemed taken aback by his speed. The boy was truly desperate for the villain's cock. 

Excruciatingly slowly, Hawk Moth unzipped his pants and pulled out his heavy member. He was almost completely hard as his slathered the lube on his hand over his cock. Chat Noir whimpered all the while, continually pushing his plump ass back into the villain's hips. 

"Fuck me! Please fuck me! I want your dick inside me!" he moaned, savouring the feeling of the warm cock nestled between his ass cheeks but desperately needing penetration. 

Ever so slowly, the head of the man's cock popped through Chat's virgin rosebud. Inch by delicious inch, Hawk Moth gently worked his way into Chat's tight ass. He could barely believe the boy was taking him so easily. He really was a slut. 

Chat cooed and mewled and writhed, trying to move him in faster. He'd never felt so good, so full, and he was still getting fuller. It was only a matter of moments until Hawk Moth was fully sheathed inside of him. He gave the boy a few moments to relax and adjust, surely his small body had never taken anything quite like this. Once he was itching for contact again, Hawk Moth withdrew his cock almost all the way before slamming back in roughly. 

Chat saw stars. 

Semen immediately started spurting from the tip of his pink cock, punctuated by gasps of delight. Hawk Moth continued his rough speed, encouraged by the stream of lust-addled nonsense pouring from the boy's lips. Chat felt his insides stretch with every thrust. It was better than anything he'd ever felt. He loved the sound of his ass clapping every time Hawk Moth thrusted in further. He loved the way his cock flopped and drooled in rhythm. He groped up his body for his nipples and began to pinch them as Hawk Moth continued to fuck him from behind. 

In awe of the hero's reaction and the absolute rapture of the feeling of him impaled on his cock, Hawk Moth began leaving small bite marks in his neck and shoulders. He wanted to make him his and his alone. He wanted to fuck this incredible teenage ass until he broke him and turned him into his drooling cockslut. Chat Noir would make the cutest slave. His orgasm began creeping up on him, only made Hawk Moth more excited. 

"I'm going to cum inside you now, kitten. Is that what you want?" he said softly, barely lifting his mouth from the boy's skin. 

Chat gasped abruptly, nearly cumming again from the thought alone. Hawk Moth's hot cum spurting inside him, filling him up even more. Yes, he wanted that. 

"Yes!" Chat Noir pinched his nipples harder. He needed more. "Cum inside me! I want your cum in me!" 

Hawk Moth grinned. That was all he needed to hear. He thrust as hard as he could, assaulting Chat's small body with a force he could scarcely control. Chat mewled loudly as tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, his cocklet bouncing useless with every thrust. When he finally felt the white-hot wetness of Hawk Moth's orgasm inside him, his body released the most powerful orgasm of his life. Semen dripped in a steady stream as Chat saw white, and then blacked out. 

* * *

Chat awoke on a rooftop near his school with his head in a dense fog. He heard beeping getting gradually faster and though it sounded familiar he couldn't place it. He shook his head once, trying to collect himself. As green light passed over his eyes and Plagg emerged Adrien remembered what had happened. 

The kwami flew into his shirt pocket without a word, clearly exhausted from maintaining his powers for so long. Adrien stretched his legs out before climbing to his feet and looking around. It was almost sunset! His father would be wondering where he was. He impatiently waited for Plagg to finish, both enjoying and dreading the cum slowly dripping out. 


End file.
